


Lights

by Strangeredlantern



Series: Ornaments [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief, M/M, Pending Adoption Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeredlantern/pseuds/Strangeredlantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles decides to stop murdering innocent pine trees and Isaac learns just how much power a lit Christmas tree has over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“Could get used to the holidays,” Isaac mutters to himself as he stares out of their kitchen window, not looking at anything in particular. The light is perfect, about 20 minutes before the need to switch on any lamps in their old little townhouse. 

It’s grey and bright outside, the clouds giving up some of their fight after all the sleet and semi-snow from the past few days. The microwave jars Isaac out of his contemplation, three long beeps telling him to move as the low hum shuts off. The hot chocolate is done, and he pushes away from the stainless steel sink and grabs two mugs out of the microwave above the stovetop. 

Isaac was allowed to get out the snowman mugs three days ago when Stiles decided Christmas was indeed a thing that they were going to celebrate this year. Isaac doesn’t want to push Stiles. Some years he can do it, some years he can’t. Maybe it will get easier with time, but part of Isaac knows that Stiles will never let the pain go completely, same way Isaac will never completely let go of his. Isaac can’t think of anything more depressing for Stiles than seeing everyone else in the world so happy and full of cheer when his own two parents died in December, granted about ten years apart.

He thinks this over as he mixes the hot chocolate with a spoon from the sink, making sure that all the hot spots from the microwave are completely dispersed. Isaac wraps his hands around the handles of the mugs, searing his fingers. He loosens his grip as much as he can without dropping them and walks quickly back into the living room to set them down before he burns himself seriously enough for Stiles to notice.

He walks through the doorway and sees the tree, completely covered in all of their ornaments, some collected, others given to them over the years as gifts, but most belong to Claudia Stilinski’s collection. The tree is filled with dazzling potential, silvers and reds standing out the most to Isaac. But Stiles hasn’t turned the tree on yet.

As far as trees go, this year is a bit strange. Isaac wanted to go to the Christmas tree lot right away, on the day after Thanksgiving when everyone else in Murphys drives 4 hours to get to the shopping in San Francisco. All signs had pointed toward Stiles in full holiday swing this year until he announced one day in the middle of watching It’s A Wonderful Life that cutting down pine trees to watch them slowly die for a month was both cruel and unsustainable and people who bought them were setting themselves up for disappointment and lots of vacuuming. So Isaac bought a fake tree online and kept it in the garage and waited for Stiles to be ready.

Isaac is totally unused to a fake tree, for the first few years of his life when his family did bother with Christmas, it was always a real tree. He misses the smell that only comes with pine trees and holidays, but Isaac can suck it up. He realizes he’s been frozen in the doorway when his skin screams at him in protest to put the mugs down somewhere so his hands can start healing.

While Isaac was in the kitchen, Stiles must have moved the couch because it’s much closer to the fireplace, and Stiles is slumped in a ball at the end of it. All Isaac can see is the back of Stiles’ head and his shoulders, and Stiles doesn’t make any kind of move to acknowledge the Isaac’s arrival. He’s lost in the black brick underneath their mantlepiece. 

Isaac walks around the left side of the couch and rounds the edge, looking up at the tree as he moves past. “Nice, don’t you think?” He sets the mugs on the coffee table and sits next to Stiles on the far right end of the couch. Isaac doesn’t touch him, throw his arm around him. Just sits. Stiles is resting his chin on his knees as he stares into the fireplace, the windows on either side casting him in grey light, turning his green sweater into a nice representation of the crisp green a real Christmas tree would look like. “Mmmhmm…” Stiles responds, nodding on his legs as the arms wrapped around his calves draw him into himself just a bit more.

Stiles eyes the snowman mugs and Isaac smiles just a bit, picking one up and turning to rest it on Stiles’ knees, forcing his head away from them. It has the intended effect, and Stiles turns his head to meet Isaac’s eyes, his face carefully blank. It doesn’t fool Isaac. Stiles is never still, even if its only his thoughts that are moving a mile a minute. After all, he did decorate the whole tree in three hours today without taking a single break.

“I miss them.”

It’s only taken until December 19th, Isaac thinks. At least Isaac has learned over the past five years to buy a present anyways and just wait until Stiles hits the point where he can handle all the celebrating. Isaac leans into Stiles’ shoulder, curling his own legs around and to the side. “I know.” I know you miss them, I know you wish you weren’t sad, I know because I miss my family too, Stiles. But they’ve been together long enough that sometimes not all the words have to be said in order to for them to be heard.

Stiles sips in his hot chocolate and leans his head on top of Isaac’s. Isaac snags his own mug off of the tabletop and takes a sip, and joins Stiles in staring at the blackened brick inside of their fireplace. “Did you hear from Lydia yet?” Stiles sounds carefully nonchalant, but Isaac can hear the truth in his heartbeat. That’s ok though because Isaac is nervous as fuck too. But excited nervous.

“Yeah I did. She texted me earlier today. You would know this if you could remember to keep your phone charged.” Isaac tries to keep his tone playful, but really it drives him up the wall. How is Stiles supposed to keep up on their adoption case if Isaac can never reach him?

Stiles turns his head that’s still resting on top of Isaac’s, and his voice is just above a whisper, harried and concerned. “What did she say?”

Isaac pushes his head up to move Stiles off of him so he can watch Stiles’ eyes as he delivers the news. Isaac’s face cracks into a wild grin as he clutches the mug in his hands and turns to face the still curled Stiles. “We passed the background checks and everything. We’re almost done.”

Stiles smiles across at him, the light in his eyes utterly crystal. He was worried apparently, but he passes it off well. Anyone who wasn’t Isaac would never have noticed. “Well of course we passed! I’m a fucking kindergarten teacher, and you’re a librarian. What kind of people did they think we were when we started the whole damn thing?” Stiles laughs as he snuggles his face up to Isaac’s their noses brushing just a bit.

Isaac can’t hold back a little laugh himself. “Certainly not an omega and a pack-less emissary, that’s for sure.” Stiles decided to leave Beacon Hills and all its shit behind after the Sheriff was killed in action over the kitsune debacle. Isaac followed. It’s not as if they never look back though. Allison and Scott are coming up for Christmas Eve this year, bringing their three month old John with them.

Isaac pulls the half finished mug out of Stiles’ hands and sets it down with his own on the coffee table to his left. He lays his hands on either side of this beautiful face that he’ll never tire of looking at. Isaac steals the softest of kisses, just a few along the line of Stiles’ jaw before landing on Stiles’ lips. They’re both smiling as they kiss, their actions slow and relaxed, just happy to revel in each other’s glow. It gets darker and darker, the bright gray fading towards a storm, but Isaac could care less, now that they’re both strewn across the couch and Isaac is worshiping his way down Stiles’ exposed torso with his tongue. He’s in the middle of unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans (which is harder than usual because they forgot to turn on lights… again) when Stiles laughs out loud, bright, and absolutely ecstatic. Isaac can’t help but feel after all these years that he’s still being insulted when Stiles does this, laughs at him because Isaac’s hands shake really badly when he’s aroused.

Isaac glances up the line of Stiles’ body, his eyebrow raised in irritated question. “What?”

Stiles pushes up on to his elbow and takes his other hand away from Isaac’s hair to rest on the side of Isaac’s head and he smiles like its Christmas, but without all the baggage. “We’re going to be dads!” 

Isaac knows that he’s smiling like an absolute idiot right now, big and toothy. “Yeah, yeah we are.” Isaac finally gets the button and zipper undone and he continues to kiss all the way down Stiles.

It’s pretty much pitch black when Isaac and Stiles flinch at the click and sudden rainbow white brightness, Isaac pulling completely off of Stiles’ dick in surprise. He’s panting and laughing as he sits up, wiping the back of his fist over his lips. Isaac crawls over Stiles’ prostrate form, illuminated in the most beautiful and abstract way from the Christmas tree behind them. He’s holding himself just hovering over Stiles and he leans down for a quick kiss. “You put the tree on a timer? God, I love you.” Isaac lowers himself down along Stiles, moaning at the full body contact despite the fact that they’re still basically only shirtless. Its been 6 years and Isaac still feels like a horny teenager with zero control every single time he kisses or does anything with Stiles.

“Yeah I did.” Stiles strains up to kiss along Isaac’s neck and bites down, making Isaac go absolutely weak on top of him. “I’ll have to set up the tree earlier if it means we get to have more living room blowjobs.” He soothes his tongue over the bite, despite knowing that Isaac’s already healing from it. Stiles pulls Isaac’s head down to him and whispers in the side of his ear. “Now will you please finish what you started? Please?”

Isaac is more than happy to oblige.

Outside the kitchen window, the darkened skies give up their full potential, snow falling heavy and silent, blanketing their small town in magical white.

They wake up in a tangle of naked bodies on the couch. Isaac holds Stiles to his chest, Stiles still unwilling to move away from the warmth and comfort. Isaac’s back is against the cushions of the couch, and he looks out of the windows to instead find them painted in the most delicate and splendid frost patterns, the light streaming through, soft and inviting, even though most would find it all so grey and cold. Yes, Isaac thinks, he could definitely get used to the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Isaac live in Murphys, which is a real town in Calaveras County, California. If you'd like to see where they live, or find out more about this beautiful little town, [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murphys,_California) is a great place to start.


End file.
